The Rift in Sunnydale
by MyMidnight
Summary: A Buffy Torchwood crossover! The Rift brings part of the Torchwood team to Sunnydale. And the team find more than just Weevils. Pairings include: Jack/ Giles and Tosh/ Willow. Please review!


Torchwood goes to Sunnydale

Okay, so imagine the third season of Buffy didn't end with them blowing up the school, because I really loved that library. And also imagine that time isn't relevant. Basically it's Torchwood before Tosh died and Buffy during the summer between season 3 and 4 (with the exception that the library isn't blown up).

"Oops."

"'Oops?' What do you mean by 'oops'?" Jack suddenly looked a bit concerned. He was seated at his place in the conference room with the Torchwood team sitting around the table. Tosh was standing, showing them several different graphs projected onto the wall, while reading from a series of papers, and two laptops were strategically placed in front of her.

"Well, it would appear that the computers misplaced the comma on the numbers and…" she leaned over one of the laptops, typed a few things quickly, and looked behind her at the now drastically changed graph on the wall.

"Uhh, that's a lot different than before, Tosh." Jack said. "What exactly does it mean?"

"To put it simply- We're leaking." The rest of the team stared at her.

"Leaking? How do you mean by 'leaking'?"

"Well, it would appear that the Rift is becoming unstable. And its energy is starting to leak out into other spots on the planet. The problem is that the Rift in Cardiff is an established rift in time and space, it's one of those anomalies that is _supposed_ to be here. If it goes to other places on the globe, it will begin to destroy them, it will be too much power. Now I've taken information from geographic archeological files and recent reports of unusual sightings and I've pinpointed where it's leaking out. If we go there and use a modified Rift Manipulator we should be able to transfer all of the Rift power back here." Tosh concluded, looking up at her small audience with pride on her face.

"So, who is stealin' all our power?" Jack said, slightly relieved that he'd be going out on a mission for the first time in a while.

"It's a small town in southern California- Sunnydale."

Buffy ran through the darkened nighttime halls of Sunnydale High. She didn't usually like to run _from_ things, and she really didn't like that she'd made a habit of it, but these things were new and different from anything else she had ever seen. She ran into the classroom yelling, "There are two of them!" She ran out the other door and slammed it behind her. As soon as the two creatures ran into the room, Willow slammed the door from the outside and flicked the switch that gave life to the four clamp lights inside. As soon as the lights were on and Buffy heard the demons screaming in pain at the brightness, she went in, broadsword at the ready and killed them both.

She walked into the hallway and looked at Willow, "Two escaped convicts of the Hellmouth on isle five, need clean-up."

"I'll get the bleach…"

After cleaning the classroom and disposing of the bodies, Buffy and Willow went back to the school's library, finding Giles asleep over stacks of books.

"Anytime you wanna come for the clean up op, feel free to let me know." Buffy said, hopping on the table and rousing Giles from his nap.

"Oh, sorry," he said groggily. "Catch another one?"

"Two." Willow said, plopping herself down to spend the rest of the night looking through the same books she'd spent the last five nights looking over.

"And just as juicy as the others. They could open a juice bar- but they probably shouldn't, what with the gross factor." Buffy said, looking at the sword, which still had remains sliding off the end.

"What are they, Giles?" Willow said pleading, hoping to hear something new.

"It's hard to say. They seem to be coming from within the Hellmouth, so they're some kind of demon. And they're all wearing the same clothes. I'd say they were a cult, but it seems incredibly unlikely." Giles cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

"Why is it unlikely?" Willow wondered.

"Well, cults usually wear something with a bit more… flare. They look like they're escaped convicts, or something."

"That's what I said!" Buffy exclaimed.

"If I had to guess, I would say, based on they're sensitivity to light, that perhaps they've been living in the Hellmouth for some time and they've only recently started coming to the surface. But why, I don't know. I haven't been able to find anything like them in any of my books."

"Weevils." Willow, who was now looking at her computer, piped up.

"Eew, where?" Buffy lifted her feet off the floor and looked down, waiting to see a bug creeping below her.

"No. That's what they're called. Weevils." Willow looked at her computer further. "There's a report from a newspaper in Cardiff, Wales that calls them Weevils."

"Yep, Weevils." Jack walked through both library doors, making them swing behind him, as though he was in an old western. "Good old Cardiff used to be stocked with them, then their numbers started to decline. You've been taking all our Weevils. Now usually I'd be thankful for the help, but they don't belong here. So, we're just going to take them back- if you don't mind." Jack loved to make a good entrance and smiled at the conclusion of his little speech.

"And you are…" Giles stood and looked at the man.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand to Giles. "And you must be Rupert Giles."

Giles refrained from taking this mysterious man's hand, despite his friendliness. "How did you know my name? And how exactly is this any of your concern?" There was tension in his voice.

"Have you ever heard of Torchwood?" Jack said stearnly.

At the sound of the name Torchwood, Giles turned away from Jack quickly, stopping himself from bursting out and laughing in the man's face. Jack heard him laughing and saw his shoulders moving in time with his chuckles and could only say, "What?"

Giles turned back to face him, thinking he had gathered himself, but the confused look on Jack's face made him burst out even more.

Rolling his eyes Jack said, "What is so funny?"

"Torchwood. _Torchwood_? Come on, what do you think this is? Storytime? Next are you going to tell me how you were abducted by aliens? I've been to enough pubs to hear the drunken old men in the corner mumbling about the top secret 'Torchwood' and all of the things the aliens have done to them." Giles had stopped his laughter and only smiled at Jack.

Jack now sighed. Another unbeliever.

"Umm, someone wanna shed some light? Will and I are kinda in the dark right now." Buffy spoke up from the table.

"Torchwood is the British equivalent to Area 51," Giles put simply.

"Or, for those who aren't narrow-minded gits," Jack glared at Giles as he walked past him and over to Buffy and Willow, "Torchwood is a highly advanced institute formed for the protection from and inspection of alien life forms on Earth."

"You're joking," Buffy said, dropping her chin and furrowing her brow, in her usual questioning stare.

"Cool," Willow was staring wide-eyed at Jack.

At that moment, Ianto and Tosh walked through the library doors. Tosh was looking at what appeared to be a highly digitized prong with a tiny screen attached. Ianto walked over to the counter, opened the briefcase he brought with him and placed a tiny spray bottle into a little loop inside.

"We've isolated a few weevils on the premises, drugged them, and placed them into the holding van. And we've also sprayed all the exits with the anti-weevil spray to try and kept them from venturing off to the rest of the city. Now, all we have to do is set up the machinery, let it calibrate and synch up to the rest of the network in Cardiff, flip the switch and we'll be on our way." Tosh announced to Jack, as well as to Giles, Buffy, and Willow, but only because they were in the room.

"Okay, let's get set up." Jack rubbed his hands together. Just as he was about to help Ianto and Tosh set up the equipment, he turned his attention back to the Scoobies. "Oh, you folks can just go on home. We'll take it from here."

"Now, now, just wait one minute. You come into my school, tell me a bunch of rubbish about Torchwood, then order me to just run along home? No. I want some answers and I want them now. Just what is going on?" Giles said, somewhat flustered and annoyed.

"Okay, I'm only saying this once. Aliens are real. There is a rift in time and space. Normally it's located in Cardiff, but it has decided to set up shop in Sunnydale. I don't want this to happen. You don't want this to happen. So, I've read your Watcher reports and from what I can tell, we can handle this _without_ you." Jack said, starting to get fed up with the locals.

"No matter who you are, this is still my library and I'm not leaving." Giles stormed into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Jack said to Buffy and Willow.

"No, he's usually a lot more British…" She looked over at Tosh and Ianto, "No offence."

As Tosh, Ianto, and Jack went about unpacking several bags of blinking machines and beeping gadgets Willow walked over and could hardly contain her joy at the sight of so much technology in one place.

"Hi," She said sheepishly to Tosh. "Umm, do you need any help with those?"

"Will!" Buffy grabbed Willow by the arm and dragged her away. "They are the enemy and you are fraternizing! I don't think Giles would be too keen on that."

"Buffy, they're here to help us. And besides, maybe I can… borrow some of their gadgets, they look pretty helpful." Willow's interest in technology knew no bounds and fraternizing with the enemy was a price she was willing to pay.

"Fine. But if you start talking all techno-babbly and British like them, I'm telling Giles."

Willow walked back over to Tosh who had compiled a lot of tiny gadgets into six large gadgets with handles. Willow wished she had been paying attention to see how Tosh had done it. Just as Willow was going to ask her, Tosh turned to Jack.

"These are all set up, now we need to set them up around the perimeter of the school, set the calibration codes and wait for them to synch up. The synching shouldn't take more than an hour. Do we each want to take two and walk around the perimeter? Here's a map of the best places to put them and here are the calibration codes." She handed Jack and Ianto a piece of paper each.

"Why don't you two do it, I'm going to try to smooth things over with him," Jack nodded towards Giles' office. "The last thing we need is for Torchwood to get an international bad reputation."

"No, sir, can't have that." Ianto gave Jack a sly smile that no one else in the room really caught. Ianto knew how Jack usually smoothed things out.

"Well, it looks like you two could use some extra hands with this stuff, maybe Buffy and I could help?" Willow offered from nearby.

Tosh and Ianto looked over at the two girls, standing awkwardly off to the side. Neither Buffy nor Willow had ever felt so out of place in that library. What was it about Torchwood walking in there like they owned the place that made everyone else feel as though Torchwood, well, owned the place?

"Umm, alright, you can help, I guess," Tosh was actually aware of their presence for the first time since she had gotten there. "But, don't touch any of the buttons. And be very careful with them."

Willow went over, grabbed two of Tosh's machines and walked out the door with her. Buffy, after looking Ianto up and down, making note of his attractive suit, walked over to him, grabbed two of the machines and headed to the door. Ianto, not used to being so obviously ogled by someone other than Jack hesitated before following her.

Jack knocked on the office door and opened it before waiting for an answer of admittance. Giles barely looked up from his book and cup of tea.

"Listen, I'm sorry about ordering you around out there." Jack started. "It's just that I haven't had to deal with people who aren't already working for me in a while."

"Well, you would do well to remember, Captain Harkness, that I _don't_ work for you." Giles said, finally glaring into Jack's eyes.

"You know, we're not incredibly different, you and I. We both work for top-secret British institutions. You just deal with the underground and I deal with the skies." Jack tried to be friendly.

"I lied." Giles muttered. "I have heard of Torchwood, and not just drunken mumbles. I had a friend at Oxford that went on to work for you." Giles held up an old, tattered letter. "The funny thing is, when I say he worked for 'you,' I mean just that. He worked under Captain Jack Harkness. But that was over 30 years ago, and you, sir, do not appear to be _that_ old."

"Well, you could say I'm somewhat of an impossible thing." Jack started to answer.

"So it really was you." Giles let out a bitter chuckle. "His name was Edward Wharton. He died not 8 months after joining you. Perhaps you remember him. After all, he told me that you were the reason he could no longer see me." Giles' voice was filled with an aged pain.

"Listen, I tried to save him. You have no idea how I tried, but in the end, I couldn't. You don't think it was hard on me, too?" Jack walked over to Giles.

"Bloody Torchwood," Giles spat out.

"That's what I say to myself everyday." Jack replied.

Giles reached down to his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's. He looked up at Jack and said, "I've found that this is quite good for easing the hurt Torchwood causes."

"So, have you always butchered the English language like that?" Ianto interrupted Buffy. He had never known someone who could hold an entire conversation with them self about how the other person was so quiet. And who was this Angel fellow, and why was he being compared to him?

"Well, yeah. Although I wouldn't necessarily use the word 'butcher.' I'm partial spice up, enliven, rejuvenate. Take your pick."

"Could we possibly do this in silence?" Ianto said as he was looking at the map.

Buffy gave a sigh, "Fine."

"So, what exactly do these machines do?" Willow stammered as Tosh entered the second string of numbers in the final machine.

"Do you know anything about sonic energy?"

"Well, not specifically. But I do remember reading something on the internet about how sonic energy is yet to really be harnessed. The only thing they've been able to do with it so far is blow up coffee cups."

Tosh chuckled. "Yes, that's what humans have discovered so far. But with the use of alien technology I was able to take it and concentrate it into direct energy, not so sporadic as is the problem with most modern sonic devices."

"Wow, aliens really do exist?" Willow said, looking entranced at Tosh.

"Oh yes, there are innumerable planets and galaxies with aliens on them." Tosh looked up to the sky with longing. "I've never been there, but I've seen and heard so many things. There is such beauty out there, beauty we've only barely dreamed of."

As Tosh looked up at the starry sky and the silver moon danced upon her face, Willow didn't even realize that she had leaned down and kissed Tosh until she had already done it.

Willow pulled away quickly and looked to her feet as her cheeks became inflamed. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I did that. That was weird. Sorry."

Tosh looked at her; Willow's embarrassment and awkwardness made Tosh feel all the more confident. She leaned closer to Willow and whispered, "That wasn't weird at all." She closed the distance between their lips and they kissed deeply.

Willow had never experienced a kiss like that- Well, there was that one time when she had met her vampire self, but that was slightly different. She felt so safe, despite being outside in Sunnydale at night. Tosh's lips were so soft and her hands, resting on Willows hips, were so gentle. Tosh was also lost in the moment. It is only understandable that the two didn't notice the approaching Weevil until it was growling only a few feet away. The two suddenly broke away from each other and ran back into the school. They ducked into a classroom, locked the door and hid behind a desk. As they crouched in the dark, waiting for the Weevil to give up, they could each feel the other's hot breath.

Finally Tosh heard the Weevil retreating and gave a relieved sigh. She began to get up and leave, but Willow grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the floor. The two continued their kiss from before as though they hadn't just escaped with their lives. Eventually the two began to lose clothing as they each grasped at each other, wanting more. Willow moved her kisses down Tosh's neck, settling on that cluster of muscle where the neck and back meet. As she nibbled and kissed at Tosh's tender flesh, she moaned. Then it was Tosh's turn to decide where to place the kisses and as she lay on top of the now shirtless Willow, she worked her way down. Past the nipples, which she gave so much care to lick and suck. Down Willow's flat stomach. Beyond her bellybutton. She was then stopped at the waist by Willow's long flowing skirt. At that point Tosh reached under the skirt and removed Willow's pink polka-dot knickers. With those out of the way she slipped a finger into Willow's hot slit. Willow's back arched a bit and she gave a sigh of relief. Tosh added another finger and began to move in and out of the now heavily panting Willow. When she saw Willow's hands beginning to grasp at her skirt, which was bunched up at her hips, Tosh leaned in and began to lick at Willow's hotness. Just the added sensation of Tosh's wet, soft tongue was almost enough to push Willow over the edge. But Tosh then began to swish and dart her tongue around Willow's clit. Her sighs and moans came to a crescendo as her body quivered and she lay still for a moment, only panting.

Tosh moved back over her, looking down at Willow's serene face. She fluttered her eyelids up at Tosh and placed one simple kiss upon her lips.

Ianto and Buffy had finished setting up the machines in silence. They walked back to the library to find it completely empty. Giles' office door was shut and the shades were pulled down. Buffy had never even realized that Giles' office had shades, but there they were. Buffy began to walk to the door and knock, but Ianto stopped her.

"Perhaps you could show me a little more of the school," Ianto began to guide her out of the library. "You know, I've never been to California."

"You've never been to California and you want to see a school? Jeez, they don't let you out much."

"Or maybe we could get some drinks for the others." Ianto offered.

"Oooh, right. Drinks. Sure." Buffy led Ianto over to the student lounge area. However, she bypassed the soda machines and led him directly over to the couches. She thrust herself upon him and they landed on the leather couches with a settling thud.

"What are you doing?" Ianto said sternly, looking at Buffy who was on top of him, grabbing him by the lapels.

"'Show you the school.' 'Get some drinks.' You didn't want to make-out?" Buffy looked at him quizzically.

"No."

"Than what was with trying to get me out of the library?"

"Jack was in the office with Giles. I figured they probably didn't want to be _disturbed_…" Ianto said, trying to be blatantly obvious in the most stealthy of ways.

"Oh." Buffy began to get up, and then stopped half way. Her eyes went wide. "OH." She got off of Ianto while shaking her head. "No… No. Not Giles. He's- No. He's Giles."

As Buffy tried to wrap her head around that new thought, Ianto simply shook his head.

Giles didn't know when the last time he had been this smashed so easily, but he certainly didn't mind. Jack and he were laughing and he hadn't laughed this hard in quite a long time. Without meaning to he came to rest his hand on Jack's leg. When he realized what he had done he looked up at Jack's face to see whether he should bother removing it. Jack simply looked back into his eyes. It was up to Giles whether it would go further. He took another second and then resolved to move his hand farther up Jack's leg. Jack knew what to do from there. He kissed Giles passionately- partly because he just couldn't help but be attracted to the administrative type and partly because he wanted to remove Giles pain, pain that he was partially to blame for.

Jack reached for Giles' belt as his other hand went to loosen his tie a bit more. Jack pulled out Giles' hardening dick. Those librarians, always a surprise, Jack thought as he looked down at Giles' enormous cock. Jack lowered himself down on his knees as though to pay homage. He thumbed the tip of Giles' now complete erection and gave the man one last sly grin before he went to work on him. Giles ran his hand through Jack's hair as Jack ran his tongue over Giles' hard on. Jack sucked on the tip and then worked his way down the shaft. Giles let his head roll back in pleasure and bit his lip. Jack heard Giles' breath coming faster and shallower and he sped up. Giles began to moan as Jack increased his speed. The liquor in his head combined with the incredibly attractive man wrapping his dick with warm, hot, sensual pleasure was making Giles moan louder than he normally would. With a few strategic licks of the tongue Giles' back arched and he came just as Jack moved out of the way.

"Oh God, yes," Giles continued to mumble. Jack could tell the man hadn't had a genuinely good time in far too long. Jack stood back up and looked at Giles. "Damn, you're good," was all Giles could manage to say to him.

Tosh and Willow had managed to collect their clothes and tear themselves away from each other to meander out of the classroom. They found Buffy and Ianto on the couches and sat down across from them. Buffy was still shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Buff?" Willow asked.

Buffy could only mutter, "Nothing."

Tosh met Ianto's eye and he raised his eyebrows while looking in the direction of the library. She smiled and nodded. Then he gave Tosh a knowing look and she could only look away embarrassed while hiding a grin on her face.

"Well, I think we should perhaps head back to the library." Ianto said as he stood up.

"Okay…" Buffy said hesitantly.

The group entered the library to find Jack packing things up and Giles sitting among his books with a pleasant glow about him.

"I got the call from Gwen and Owen. Everything worked and all the power is back in Cardiff, which is where we should be heading." Jack said to Tosh and Ianto. He looked at Buffy and said, "There still may be some Weevils around, so you'll have to take care of that. But from what I can see, you'll handle everything just fine."

"Yeah, killing things. Killing things I can handle," Buffy said, still somewhat dazed from what she had learned about Giles. "In fact, I think I'm going to go out and kill things now." Buffy grabbed a sword and walked out the door.

"Uhh, okay." Jack was slightly confused by Buffy's perplexing exit. "Ianto, Tosh, and Willow, do you want to bring these out to the van. I'll be right behind you." The three grabbed the bags and headed out.

Jack looked back at Giles, who had started to walk over to Jack.

"Have a good trip back." Giles offered.

"If you're ever in Cardiff, drop me a line." Jack handed him a card and then embraced him one last time and walked out the door.

Out by the van Ianto was in the driver's seat, which he had actually expected to be the passenger seat, but he decided to stay there because he wanted to drive for once. Tosh and Willow kissed passionately one more time, and if Jack hadn't walked out when he did, they probably would have shagged right there against the van. However they pulled apart and said good-bye.

The three members of Torchwood got in the van and headed towards the airport.

"So… southern California…" Ianto muttered. "We couldn't have stayed long enough to go to the beach?"


End file.
